Daybreak
by Three-Quarter Moon
Summary: AU - Inspired by Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. Kagome moves to a new town where she meets InuYasha Mayama. The closer they become, the closer she gets to learning who-- or rather, what he is, yet some secrets are dangerous.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha, nor do I own the idea behind the storyline behind this. InuYasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi, while Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just decided to put the two of them together.**

_Twilight_ was originally written by Stephenie Meyer. The story revolves around a young girl who meets and falls in love with a boy with a secret-- the fact that he's actually a 108 year old vampire. Being a big fan of both Twilight and InuYasha, I chose to mesh the characters, setting, and storyline together, and as a result, _Daybreak_ was born. However, as you know, InuYasha is not really a vampire. And this will contain my own twists and turns that I believe will be much different from the original storyline.

I hope you all enjoy!

It is NOT necessary to read Twilight in order to understand this story. However, having read the book will help you foreshadow some key elements in this story. It is a very good book, however, and I highly recommend it.

* * *

Mountains. That was the first thing Kagome Higurashi noticed as the train took her and her younger brother, Souta, further away from their home in Tokyo.

She groaned to herself. She should've known she would be sent off to the countryside. After all, didn't her mother say something about a shrine when she shipped both her and her brother off to Hokkaido?

Souta slept soundly next to her. She wondered how he could do it.

After the death of their father, Kagome's mother had made it clear that their lives would have to go on-- no matter how painful it would be. Souta was thrilled at the opportunity for what looked like an adventure, though Kagome was not as naive. Didn't her mother understand that she didn't want to forget her beloved father? She could not-- would not-- let his memory die, no matter what her mother and grandfather said.

The train stopped. The doors opened, and several people left the train. Then the doors closed.

An announcement could be heard on the speakers. "Next stop-- Hokuryu."

Kagome immediately sat up in her seat. That was their stop. As the train began to move again, her eyes found her younger brother, sleeping so peacefully. Shaking him gently, she said softly, "Hey... Souta... wake up. We're almost there."

He stirred slowly, and after a moment, he seemed to understand what she was saying. He didn't look to pleased with being woken up, though she figured he probably knew he shouldn't protest, as he sat up slowly, while Kagome grabbed their bags from the compartment. As soon as she had found all of their belongings, and checked to make sure she didn't forget anything, she motioned Souta to follow her to the door, where they waited until the train stopped and let them out.

With money given to her by her mother, she found and paid for a cab.

While Kagome gave the driver instructions to her grandfather's shrine, Souta fell asleep once again. Yet he was awakened again when they arrived in front of several steps that lead to a shrine, where they spotted their grandfather.

Their grandfather was sweeping the shrine floor when the cab pulled up. As Kagome and Souta unloaded their belongings from the trunk, they spotted him coming down the steps, smile on his face. "Kagome! Souta! Glad you're here!"

Souta was equally as happy to see his grandfather. Dropping the suitcase he had been holding, he ran immediately to his grandfather, "Jii-chan!"

Catching the old suitcase before it could hit the ground, Kagome scolded, "Ack! Souta!"

Though she couldn't be heard. Her grandfather said, "Welcome to the shrine! Your mother said that you'd be staying here for a few weeks. I must say, you are quite fortunate! This shrine is full of history--"

A loud THUD could be heard, and for a moment, both pairs of eyes turned to Kagome, who stood above one of the suitcases, which appeared to have slipped from her hand. Kagome let out a groan as she said, annoyed, "Um... can I have a little help here? Souta, how much stuff did you pack in one suitcase?"

Souta bit his lip nervously. "Well... Mom said we'd be here for awhile, so I thought I should bring as much as possible."

"What? You're entire bedroom?" Kagome replied, as she attempted to carry it. "Hey, Jii-chan! Where do we sleep? We get our own rooms, right?"

Her grandfather crossed his arms. "Of course! You each get your own bedroom _and_ bathroom."

Kagome grinned. Maybe this whole living-in-a-shrine thing wouldn't be so bad after all...

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kagome found herself staring in a large yet fairly empty room, that consisted of a mat, pillow, blanket, table, and dresser. The door behind her was a sliding door, that she didn't think would allow much privacy. Her grandfather grinned proudly as he told her, "Well... I hope you enjoy it! You know, it's actually an accurate replica of a kind of room that could be found in the Meiji era--"

"Um... I just have a question," Kagome cut in. "Do we get a bed?"

Her grandfather looked at her like he couldn't believe she had just asked him a question like that. When he finally answered, he replied, "Why, Kagome! Have you never slept in a room in the traditional style? For hundreds of years we did not--"

"It's not like that!" Kagome protested. "It's just that... well... I figured we'd be able to sleep in something more... comfortable... since we _are_ going to be here for awhile." She felt foolish. Why didn't she think of that? And it wasn't like she hadn't seen it like this before. She had slept on a mat before, once while on a class trip, and the other times were with her family. She went on, "Anyway... it's a stupid question. Thanks for everything! Good night!"

"Good night, Kagome! Sleep tight!" her grandfather said cheerfully, and then she heard the sliding door close.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome and Souta were both surprised to know that despite the fact that they would be spending the next few weeks in Hokuryu, they would still have to go to school. Kagome complained, "Are you kidding me?"

Souta protested, "But Jii-chan--"

"No but's," their grandfather insisted, as he held up their uniforms for them to see. "Your education is important, and I am sure your mother would hate for it to be wasted. We gave them your transcripts a few weeks ago. All you have to do is go to the main office for your schedules."

Kagome groaned, though didn't protest as she tried on her new uniform a few minutes later. The skirt was green, while her shirt consisted of a white blouse with a green and white collar. As she studied herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but wonder if the skirt was supposed to be as short as it was. Yet knowing there was probably nothing she could do about it at the moment, she found some socks and slipped them on. Her socks were loose, as it was the only kind she had brought with her from Tokyo, though her shoes fit perfectly. Grabbing her yellow backpack that she had hastily packed, she rushed out the door.

Her grandfather gave her directions to the school. He insisted that it wouldn't be a long walk, and she realized he was right-- in less than ten minutes, she stood in front of the school. The building wasn't big, though it wasn't small either. As she made her way towards the main office, she noticed she was getting several stares from people. At first, she figured she was probably just being paranoid, though by the time she had finally reached the office, she couldn't help but feel insecure. Was her skirt too short? Perhaps she could ask if they had one in a bigger size. Or perhaps she looked uncool; yet how could she look less like the others if they were all wearing the same uniform?

Did she have something in her hair? Or perhaps she smelled funny? She made her way to the office, constantly checking herself to make sure nothing was wrong with her hair or outfit. As a lady handed her the schedule, she asked politely, "Are you from Tokyo?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I am. Why?"

The lady smiled. "Well... we don't get many ko-gals in this town. But you look very cute."

The lady laughed, though Kagome didn't find anything funny about her statement. She wondered how people saw her, seeing as how she was from Tokyo. She wasn't trendy, nor was she as fast-paced. She never dyed her hair, nor did she ever wear makeup unless it was absolutely necessary. As she walked through the hallways, the glances continued to follow her, causing her to feel insecure.

And then she got to class. Her first class of the day was Math. The teacher introduced her to the rest of the class, before sending her to find an empty seat so that he could begin their lesson. She sat by three girls, who immediately took a liking to her. They introduced themselves as Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, and she later on learned that she also had her next class with them.

Their second class was science. She and her new friends were joined by a boy named Hojo, who politely asked her if she was from Tokyo, to which she replied that she was. That was how her morning went; she met a few people here and there, though when lunch came around, she chose to sit by Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Hojo, and a few of their other friends.

She had been getting food from the lunch line, when she accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh... I'm sorry."

There was a boy with long black hair, practically longer than hers, and brown eyes. He glared at her as he spoke rudely, "Keh... watch where you're going, wench."

Kagome was too shocked for words. She hadn't expected him to be so rude. Yet before she could find the words to speak, the boy walked away. Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "Idiot."

And then, she heard a voice behind her, "Just ignore him. InuYasha's always like that."

She turned, finding herself facing a man, taller than her, with long hair tied in a ponytail. He had blue eyes (she guessed it must be contacts) and a smirk to complete his handsome face. He held his hand towards her, as he introduced himself, "The name's Kawashima. Koga Kawashima. Pleasure to meet you, Kagome."

She noted the use of her first name, though didn't say anything about it as she shook his hand. "Um... nice to meet you too... uh... Kawashima-kun--"

"Call me Koga," he told her, still grinning.

"Koga-kun," Kagome repeated, then she asked, "Who was that boy? You said his name's InuYasha, right?"

Koga rolled his eyes. He probably would've preferred if she would change the topic, though Kagome was curious. Koga replied, "He's a pretty weird guy. Usually he just hangs out either by himself or with his two friends, Miroku Sato and Sango Harada. And he's really rude and arrogant to everyone he meets, so a lot of people tend to get annoyed at him."

Kagome let out a silent 'oh' before asking, "And what about his two friends?"

Koga shrugged. "They're okay, I guess. Miroku's a real player, so no girl will go out with him anymore. And Sango... well... she's usually pretty quiet and doesn't say much." Changing the topic, he asked, "Hey... you wanna sit with me and my friends? We're over to the left--"

Suddenly feeling uneasy, Kagome replied quickly, "No thanks. My friends are waiting for me."

And before he could say anything else, she walked away.

The rest of lunch was uneventful. She spent most of it listening to her new friends chatter about people she didn't know, and things she didn't understand. When the bell rang, she quickly grabbed her belongings, and learned that none of her friends were in her next class-- History. They told her that they would talk to her later, to which Kagome waved to them goodbye before making her way through the hallways to her next class.

She recognized Koga, sitting in the back with two of his friends. He motioned for her to come join him, and as Kagome was about to make her way over to where he sat, an aging teacher with gray hair and an eyepatch came in, and the class immediately fell into order. "Class... we have a new student with us today."

Kagome looked down, as the teacher asked, "Now, Higurashi Kagome, is it?" Kagome nodded. The teacher went on, "Welcome to Hokuryu. Would you please take a seat next to Mayama InuYasha, please?"

Kagome's heart stopped.

As she looked to the right, she could see him sitting with his arms crossed, though their eyes met for a moment, before she took her seat.

* * *

_Please review!_

_Ko-gal: a subculture in Japan of girls and young women, known for wearing platform boots, a miniskirt, heavy makeup, hair coloring, and designer accessories. If in a school uniform, the look typically includes skirts pinned very high, and loose socks._


End file.
